The Department of Mysteries Chess Game
by aznprincessali
Summary: Lelouch is attending Hogwarts and must help the D.A. infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. Strategy is everything.
1. First Meeting

Hermione hurriedly stuffed random memorabilia into her trunk. It was time to meet Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley and she had woken up late! She slowed down, making sure the ink was safely closed and no ink would end up splattering her precious books and stuffed the quills in the side pocket so the feathers wouldn't get rumpled.

Closing the trunk, she told her parents to take her to Diagon Alley. She tapped the familiar bricks with her wand and the archway opened up. She strolled down the streets, looking at all the familiar shops: The Emporium, the ice cream store, everything. She gazed fondly at Ollivander's, remembering the joy and elation she had felt when she had found the right wand.

She consulted her list. Madam Malkin's first for some new robes. Crossing the busy street, she entered the store, the smell of fabrics and soap filling the air. Madam Malkin was fussing with a tall, lean, black-haired boy who obviously didn't want to get robes.

It seemed he couldn't take it any longer. "Stop it," he commanded the flustered woman, "I'll talk to the headmaster at Hogwarts. I can't believe these silly things…" he trailed off, pulling off the robes and the pins. His voice was rich and aristocratic. As he passed her, she blushed. He was really very handsome. He had violet eyes and a coy smile. Strands of black hair hung in his face and his posture was straight: like a well brought up boy.

As Madam Malkin fussed over her, she began to think about it more and more. Suddenly she asked Madam Malkin, "What year was that boy from before in?" The woman's face darkened.

"Impertinent boy!" she ranted. "But anyways, dear, he said he was a transfer from Area 11. He's in fifth year, he is," she nodded and once finished with Hermione, she turned her attention to the boy in line behind her.

She finished up with the Apothecary and decided to go to the Flourish and Blott's to get her books. There was the boy again. He was reading a book on potions. _Potions of Battle _by General I. E. Kotger, to be exact. _Battle? _

She paid for her books and left for the ice cream shop to go find Ron. Harry soon joined them and they left for Hogwarts together.

After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley on Platform 9 ¾, the three made their way to an empty compartment, stowing away their trunks, and sat down. Ron took out his chess set and began playing with the pieces. The door slid open and all three looked up to see a lean, dark haired boy with violet eyes. "Chess?"

Hermione gasped in recognition and the boy's eyes roved towards her. "Oh. You're the girl I saw at Malkin's and at the bookstore," his voice was aristocratic and clean, deep and alluring. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending a hand. The boy smiled and shook it. Hermione couldn't help noticing how long and slender his fingers were. The fingers of a pianist.

"A game?" he asked Ron who was fiddling with his chess set. Ron brightened. He had been trying for the last ten minutes to get Harry or Hermione to join in a game but nothing had worked. He nodded and the handsome boy sat down beside Harry, across from Ron who got out a small folding table and began to play.

His fingers moved with swift precision. His face a mask of indifference. Harry turned to him. "I'm Harry Potter," he waited for signs of recognition but the boy just turned to him and smiled.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he said, the syllables flowing off his tongue like water. He turned to Ron who was racking his brains for a move. "And your name?"

Ron looked up, distracted. "Oh. Ron Weasley,"

Ron was very frustrated. Three minutes into the game and he already been checked twice. Lelouch smiled. Just two more moves and if Ron moved as he predicted—checkmate was imminent.

Ron moved his bishop two squares diagonally. Lelouch smiled. So predictable. He moved his queen and Ron immediately moved his knight out of the danger zone. Lelouch smiled. Game over. "Checkmate," he said, moving his queen. Ron's eyes bulged.

The door slid open yet again to reveal a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Malfoy," Harry snarled. The pale boy just smirked.

"If it isn't Potter," he drawled. Lelouch looked to see who it was. The pale boy gave a start. "A Britannian," he said huffily. Lelouch smirked.

"And you are?" his tone was clipped and polite.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy replied proudly. Lelouch looked up from his fingers which he had been examining.

"Excuse me? I wasn't listening. I really don't care, you see," he said calmly. Malfoy's face turned purple. Ron's shoulders shook with muffled laughter. Without another word, Malfoy turned and strode out the compartment.

Harry decided then and there that he liked this Lelouch guy. The compartment was filled with conversation and quiet chuckling though Lelouch mostly stuck to his book.

Hermione stood up to grab her robes.

"You guys better start changing. Hogwarts is coming up," Lelouch looked at her. He smiled.

"Dumbledore gave me special permission to wear my uniform instead of the robes," he said before returning to his book, _Potions of Battle. _

A few minutes later, the train pulled up to Hogwarts. After waving at Hagrid who was taking the first years in the boats, they made their way to the carriages. Lelouch was already there, petting the thestrals. Wait. The thestrals?

The gruesome, black horse like beings were nudging him and crooning as he stroked their rotting flesh, hanging off gleaming white bones. Harry went up to the black-haired boy. "You've seen death before? No other explanation for you seeing the thestrals," he said haltingly. Lelouch stared at him with unreadable violet eyes.

"Yes," he mused, "I suppose I have seen death before. Britannia causes many deaths in many countries," Harry knew about the Britannians' ways of conquering countries but the idea still appalled him.

"But you're a student, you shouldn't be in the army," he said as the thought struck him. Lelouch smiled.

"I come from what was known as Japan, now known as Area 11. I assume you know how the Elevens are treated? Racial discrimination, just like America before us. Many Elevens' deaths are seen daily. The government just doesn't care." He said sadly.

Suddenly, Hermione was beside them. "Then you should join S.P.E.W.! We're fighting for the house elves' rights! They work to death and don't get anything in return! It's slavery," Lelouch was a bit surprised.

"Hermione," he said gently. "From what I've read about house elves, I can deduce that the house elves _enjoy _being slaves. They _enjoy_ serving others for nothing in return. So you liberating them isn't going to make them happy," he finished, the gently tone still rumbling through his words in an effort to soothe the angry girl.

"Not Dobby!" retorted Hermione.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "All right. You're going to base your beliefs on the happiness of one elf out of the millions that exist. That is…ridiculous, to say in bluntly. I'm sure that 10 out of 10 elves you ask will say they don't _want _to be freed. So there may be some abnormalities like this Dobby you speak of, but still. Look at it logically,"

"Don't say Dobby is an abnormality!" Harry snapped. Lelouch shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"Different, then,"

Hermione was furious. "THEY'RE BEING TREATED LIKE SLAVES!" she yelled at him before turning on her heel and storming off, muttering things like 'racial injustice' and 'doesn't understand the good of this organization'. Lelouch watched her, amused.

"I suppose, being her friends, that you joined the ridiculous group," he said nonchalantly. Harry chuckled ruefully.

"Yeah," Lelouch shook his head.

"I'm glad I only have one crazy friend," He missed Millay.


	2. Ugly Git

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Lelouch was standing uncomfortably almost immediately. He was being gawked at and was the tallest in the line of first years.

"Lamperouge, Lelouch," he sighed heavily as he eyed the worn hat—ridiculous—and jammed it on his head.

He closed his violet eyes and sank into the oblivion of his mind.

_So you're the infamous Zero, huh? _Lelouch's eyes grew big as saucers, ready to tear the hat open if he had to.

_Don't worry. I keep all things I see in peoples' minds very secret. _Lelouch scowled. He wanted all evidence destroyed. The hat chuckled weakly.

_Very hard to choose. Your ambition definitely earns you a place in Slytherin. Yet, your soft spot for friends puts you among the Gryffindors. Although, that soft spot will be your downfall. _Lelouch frowned. That was true. A chess game cannot be won without sacrificing some important pieces. Even the queen can be lost to protect the king.

He bit his lip as the hat mulled over his different qualities. Suddenly, the hat let out an 'oh'.

_I see you've made friends with the Boy Who Lived. We'll see if he can change your ambitious ways, Zero. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Lelouch's face was blank as he made his way to the table, lost deep in his thoughts. Whispers and fan-girl squeals surrounded him as he sat down.

"Quite popular with the ladies, aren't you, Lelouch," said Ron good-naturedly. Lelouch responded with a wry smile. He was used to it by now, really. It was common occurrence even at the Academy.

Harry thumped his back. "So! You're in our House now, Lelouch!" Lelouch gave him a sound of acknowledgement and didn't even look surprised when the food appeared on the plates.

"Lelouch? You okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Lelouch broke out if his thoughts. Perception and deception. Perceive the situation and deceive accordingly. Right now, Harry was worried for him because he seemed different. So he would deceive him by putting up a false front.

"It's nothing. I'm just worried if the curriculum will be too hard. Since I'm starting at fifth year level," Lelouch said, giving Harry a small smile. As he had predicted, the Boy Who Lived fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Lelouch. You're a genius! You even beat Ron at chess!" Lelouch smiled serenely.

"Although it's really great to be back, I'd thought I'd never be here again!" Harry said. Lelouch looked at him, puzzled. Catching his look, Harry began to explain about the underage magic, performing a Patronus against dementors who sucked out happiness, the meeting with the Wizengamot and described in great detail, a pudgy, toad-like woman who was an 'absolute git' and had a fondness for his least favorite color.

"And she's sitting right there, too," Harry said angrily, motioning to an ugly woman dressed in pink with an ugly pink bow reminiscent of a little girl perched in her hair, sitting at the teachers' table. "Ugly git,"

As they finished eating and the plates cleared away, Dumbledore got to his feet. He rambled on about how the forest was out-of-bounds and what wasn't allowed in the hall as well as new teachers, which included the Umbridge woman as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He scowled. He disliked government people. Not the smart ones. Just idiot ones like Clovis whom he had killed.

As Dumbledore started on Quidditch—which he found ridiculous—the toad woman interrupted with a "_Hem, hem,"_ This was interesting. Shock registered on every student's face he saw. This must be a rare occurrence.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she simpered, "for those kind words of welcome," He snorted. As the woman began to address the whole student body like five-year olds, Lelouch felt more and more strongly that 'absolute git' didn't even begin to describe how horrid she really was. He was Zero, for god's sake! He didn't need an absolutely ugly woman telling him off like a five-year old. A grin overtook his face as he imagined setting The Order of the Black Knights on this foul old lady. Even magic was no use against the Britannia's Knightmares. He had tried this when he had first gotten his wand. Apparently, you can't stun two tons of sophisticated metal.

When the lady had stopped barraging his ears with irrelevant information, Dumbledore began to blather on about whatever he was saying before the toad interrupted him.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Hermione said in a low voice, referring to Dumbledore's earlier comment: 'Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating'.

Lelouch stared at her in disgust. And here he thought she was intelligent. But if she had found such unnecessary blathering—rambling he should say—illuminating, then...he let the thought trail off in his mind.

Ron, apparently, shared his disgust. "You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" he said quietly, showing Hermione a glazed face, "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy," Who Percy was…well that could wait.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Illuminating, not enjoyable," Lelouch relaxed. So she was intelligent. The only information his analytical mind had processed from the load of drivel was that—

"The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts,"

* * *

Please review!

~aznprincessali


	3. Potions

Lelouch made his way to dungeons for Double Potions with Slytherin. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and he blamed Seamus and Harry. Seamus was defending his mother and Harry was defending his pride. So, logically, if they both shut up, everything would have been peaceful and the night wouldn't have been punctured with Harry's muttering about how he wasn't lying and Seamus was a 'git'.

He made it into the classroom with time to spare and the enjoyed the way the classroom fell silent as the teacher entered the room. Complete and utter obedience with fear as the motive. Exquisite silence compared to the annoying racket of last night. Professor Snape commanded obedience and ruled with intimidation.

The class was rather simple. You read the board and followed the instructions. It was a rather difficult potion but accuracy was life-or-death in the Order of the Black Knights.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," said the teacher with ten minutes until class let out. Lelouch was pleased to see that his potion had just begun to release a silver vapor. He looked over at other peoples' cauldrons. Hermione's had the same silvery vapor as his, but Harry's vapor was a dark gray steam. Ron's was spitting green sparks and Dean's was a royal purple.

Snape cast a critical eye over his and Hermione's potion and moved on without saying a word. Lelouch felt a pang of satisfaction at the teacher's lack of criticism. As he got to Harry's potion, his face took on a horrible smirk.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," Harry's face was tight, like he wanted to hit something.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Draco Malfoy, the boy he had insulted on the train let out a laugh.

"Yes, I can," Under the table, Lelouch could see that his knuckles had turned white, he was gripping his wand so hard.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter," the Boy Who Lived squinted through the fog issuing out of people's cauldrons and read the third line. His face immediately fell. Ah. So that was what was missing. Hellebore.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said the teen through gritted teeth. Lelouch saw the Slytherins laughing. He smirked. They would pay dearly for their mirth. Later.

The only reason Lelouch even bothered coming to this school was to learn magic. Perhaps it would be more effective than the Geass. Later, if he decided this…place was worth taking over, he would send the Black Knights to effortlessly take the place.

He smirked. Before had left, he had ordered the Order of the Black Knights to wage a small battle against Cornelia's forces. If all went according to plan and the Black Knights followed his instructions explicitly, everything would go smoothly. Using Euphemia as bait had been a stroke of brilliant genius. Cornelia would risk everything to save her beloved sister. Hmph. All they had to do was move in for the kill.

"—which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._" He reverted back to the present just as the contents of Harry's cauldron vanished.

Snape requested a flagon of potion from everybody and assigned a foot of parchment on the properties of moonstone. Harry was seething, standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

"That was really unfair," Hermione tried to comfort the angry boy as they sat down to eat in the Great Hall. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's, when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire,"

"Yeah, well," Harry stabbed his shepherd's pie, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me," Nobody answered. Except for Lelouch.

"It's high time you discover the world isn't fair. If not, you'll be suffering for eternity," Lelouch remarked before finishing his drink and exiting the Hall, leaving an audience stunned into silence.

* * *

In case it wasn't clear enough, the story takes place in the _really _beginning of the first season before Euphemia died or even knew he was Lelouch.

Thanks to:

Serpent's Ballet

SecondtoNon

OBSERVER01

hpenchantress

nxkris

for reviewing. THANKS SO MUCH, GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING!

~aznprincessali


	4. Divinations and DADA

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN ANYTHING. QUOTES FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX BY J.K ROWLING. APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS. NON-SUABLE FIC

* * *

After lunch was Divinations which Lelouch found to be rather boring. He sighed loudly as the bug-like woman flitted around the heavily-scented room draped in one too many shawls and necklaces.

"Good day, and welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely—as of course, I knew you would," Lelouch snorted. He had just transferred here. He doubted she could have 'predicted' his most recent defeat of Cornelia, now could she?

After talking a bit more, Lelouch sat down with Seamus to interpret each other's dreams. Ron was with Harry and Dean was partnered with a rather timid boy named Neville Longbottom.

Seamus started on a long, winded dream about how he had been sleeping and then the clouds started vomiting rainbows and he had followed a white rabbit to Wonderland," Lelouch snorted.

"Really, you actually believe we can 'predict' the future in dreams?" he asked. Seamus shrugged.

"Probably not. She predicts people's death every year but none of them have come to pass. Parvati and Lavender are obsessed with her though," Violet eyes slid over to where the girls were sitting, whispering and sometimes glancing over at him. Furious whispers would follow almost immediately.

"Well, I doubt any of what she says would ever come to pass,"

"Anyway, back to the assignment, what do you think my dream means?" asked Seamus excitedly. Lelouch stared at him.

"You really want to know?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

"D'know. Be nice to give it a try, don't you think?" Lelouch sighed and flipped the pages of _Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago. He raised an eyebrow as he read some of the explanations which included the following.

If you dreamed you were sleeping, you were going to be stabbed by someone close to you. _How illogical. _

If you dreamed that flying cats were chasing after you, it meant that you were going to fail the math test at school the next day. _Flying cats and math tests? _

If you dreamed you were falling out of the sky, you were going to have a fight with a friend. _Ah, so this is a 'falling out'? _

Ridiculous. He sighed and looked back at the eager boy. "You are probably going to have another ridiculously stupid class sometime soon," Next class, was Umbridge, therefore that was actually fact and not dream interpretation.

They were assigned a month-long dream diary which Lelouch completed in class. All he did was think up the most outrageous scenarios possible while drawing up battle plans for the Black Knights and wrote them in the book.

The room was silent as he entered Umbridge's class. The toad-like woman was sitting at her desk, clothed in pink and a black velvet bow in her tangled mess of hair.

"Well, good afternoon!" she chirped like a kindergarten teacher.

"Good afternoon," some people mumbled. Lelouch wasn't one of them. He was sitting at his desk, head propped up by his arm, elbow leaning on the desk. He blinked his violet eyes lazily. Already he could tell he hate this class.

"Tut, tut," admonished the lady, "_That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," chanted the class like a bunch of kindergarteners. Lelouch didn't open his mouth. He sat there, lazily gazing out over the sea of students, his eyes lit up with amusement at their predicament. Harry looked over at him. Lelouch was the image of effortless cool. His hands clenched underneath his desk. He hated the Ministry.

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She said sweetly. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, a smile plastered on her face, evidently fake. There was a general groan hanging in the air as the students reluctantly put away their wands.

Umbridge extracted her wand from her purse, unusually short and stout. Just like the awful woman, Lelouch thought wryly. She tapped the blackboard and words appeared on the board.

Defense against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now being rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board and the message was replaced with.

Course Aims:

Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a contest for practical use.

Lelouch stared at his paper, watching as his hand scrawled the words down on the parchment in flowing script. When the scratching of quills stopped, Professor Umbridge stood.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by William Slinkhard?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. A dull murmur ran through the class of general assent.

"I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by William Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." They all chanted like little first graders. Lelouch stayed silent. Umbridge's beady black eyes traveled to Lelouch, as if wondering if he had spoken and then roved away again.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, "Basics for Beginners,' There will be no need to talk." She said before returning to her desk. Lelouch lazily opened the cover, took one look at the first word, deemed it as trash, and thought about strategy. Why William Slinkhard wrote trash like this was beyond him.

The minutes passed by rather swiftly, seeing as he wasn't even reading the book. His mind was more focused on more pressing matters, such as the Black Knights' situation. A sudden movement in his peripheral vision. His senses were alerted now.

He swung his head and saw three things.

First, Harry was staring at Hermione in a look of awe.

Second, Hermione's hand was straight up in the air.

Third, Umbridge was completely ignoring her.

As the minutes dragged by, more and more students began staring at the class genius. When she could no longer ignore it, Umbridge put on her best sickly sweet smile and asked in an equally disgusting voice, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" as if she had only noticed her hand up till now. Lelouch fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said quickly, still keeping her hand up.

Lelouch didn't want to hear anything after that. He had learned by now that if you talked with Umbridge, it was a lost cause. It was perfectly logical.

If you disagreed with her, she would smile sweetly and bluntly tell you that you were a liar and that what she said was 'law', that she was a 'Ministry official' or something equally as pointless.

If you talked back to her, she would ignore you and when that failed, she would give you a detention, or deduct house points while still wearing the sickly sweet smile.

In short, the woman was unbearable and impossible. Any intelligent conversation would be wasted, so why bother? He looked back down at his book and stared at the word 'First' until his eyelids felt like lead before jerking back to the present when he heard.

"—_using _defensive spells," he stared at the aims and found that, indeed, it had not been said. He wasn't very surprised. Even if it hadn't been too noticeable, it was logical that a Ministry official who thought that 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged' was obviously a complete idiot who didn't want them to learn anything.

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell," the woman half shrieked.

Lelouch sighed. Really? Was she really that dense? Of course no situation would arise in the classroom. It was supposed to prepare you for when you needed defense and _weren't _in the classroom under careful adult supervision.

He shook his head. The stupidity of the human race was slowly increasing. If he weren't a well-brought up, aristocratic individual, he would have wanted to yell at her. "Use your cerebrum! It's what it's there for!"

He sighed. There really was no point in having this class, he decided. No point at all.

"What use is that?" Harry burst out. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"HAND, MR. POTTER," the woman was becoming hysterical. Lelouch tuned himself out. As he had stated before, what was the use of arguing with an obstinate- not to mention stubborn- lady?

The minutes dragged on until…"The only thing the Wizarding world need concern itself with is Zero!" the woman half screamed. Lelouch looked up.

"Hmmm,"

* * *

Wow! I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry, hehe!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you! And keep reviewing!

~aznprincessali


	5. Accusations

Lelouch lazily raised his head. The conversation had taken a rather interesting turn. He smirked inwardly.

He raised his hand and the room silenced into hushed whispers. Umbridge's eyes gleamed in triumph. Harry shot him a look that screamed betrayal but Lelouch ignored it. This was a chance to know what the enemy knew and he was not about to pass it up because of Harry's meaningless spat.

"So what about Zero, Professor Umbridge?" The repulsive thought of calling this…this…imbecile a professor briefly flashed through his sea of thoughts before being crushed down by more pressing loyalties to his Knights.

Umbridge's piggy eyes gleamed. She obviously enjoyed the silence. _Enjoy it while you can, _thought Lelouch, _if you don't start talking, I'm going to lose interest and I will have to endure listening to your shrieking the entire class period. _

"Well, we know that Zero, apparently, has a deep grudge against people who harm helpless, armless, people. Like a hero of justice!" she clapped her hands together like a disturbing fan girl. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"And? What does the Ministry plan to do about him? He's harming people in Britannia regardless of his thoughts of justice," he said airily. The whole class turned to Umbridge for her answer.

"The Ministry, of course, will subtly help the Britannian government get rid of this…Zero," she said the word Zero like she would say 'disgusting'. "The Ministry _will _find out his true identity," she paused for a dramatic ending. "Until then, you all don't have to worry your pretty little heads. The Ministry will deal with them and you lot just sit back and follow instructions," This led into an uproar.

"We kids can do things too!"

"What with Zero still out there wreaking havoc, it seems like the Ministry isn't doing much anyways!"

Lelouch let the screams and shouts fade into the background as he retreated in the darkest recesses of his mind. He didn't think that the Ministry could actually find out his identity. If Umbridge was their most trusted agent, best agent, et cetera, et cetera, then really the Ministry was doomed for destruction. Their Minister must be an utter _fool. _

However, if there were actually intelligent individuals, he needed to start cleaning up his act. There was evidence to hide and destroy as well as informing the Order to watch their movements. _But, _Lelouch narrowed his eyes, _if it comes to that, I _will _eliminate them. _

Harry was furious. Lelouch had purposely changed subjects. But he was determined to bring back the conversation. He needed this…_toad _of a woman to know that Voldemort was back and they needed proper training to fight back.

"So Zero is someone we need to defend against as well as Voldemort, so you should be actually teaching us some spells!" he said angrily. Lelouch rolled his eyes. He had much better things to do than attack some…children.

"There is nothing waiting out there for you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said coldly. "Who do you think wants to attack little children like you?" she asked, her voice honeying up again. Lelouch resisted the urge to gag.

"Hm, I don't know, Lord Voldemort, maybe?" he said sarcastically. Ron gasped, Lavender Brown screamed, Neville fell of his chair, and Lelouch rolled his eyes. _Ridiculous. They're scared of a word. _

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Umbridge. Harry's face was taut with rage. Everyone stared at Harry or Umbridge, wondering who would win. Lelouch closed his eyes, wondering if he could just slip off to dreamland and catch up on some sleep from last night. He drifted off to oblivion.

It was not three seconds later that he was jolted back up. "—_This is a lie._" _For the love of..! _

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Lelouch rested his head on his hands, violet eyes staring straight at Harry. Really, was this necessary? Well, he supposed it did relieve some of the boredom.

Umbridge was livid. Her piggy eyes bugged out of her head in her rage, shining like black coals.

"Detention, Potter," she said coldly. "My office at 5:00 tomorrow. If you didn't get it through your thick head yet, Mr. Potter," she said Mr. Potter like it was something disgusting. "_This is a LIE. _Now, please continue your reading," she sat down with a triumphant smile.

Harry stood up. Lelouch yawned. How utterly uninteresting. Everyone else stared at him in scared admiration. Lelouch saw Hermione reach up to tug at his sleeve. But of course, as per usual, Harry ignored all well-meaning and best-heeded advice and plowed on anyway. _It's a miracle he's not dead yet. _

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of no reason," Harry said, his voice shaking with rage.

The whole class was silent. Umbridge didn't even attempt a smile. Lelouch yawned. Some people threw him dirty glares. Like he cared. He might've. If he knew who this Cedric what's-his-name was.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said coldly.

"It was murder," Lelouch stared at him in morbid fascination. So someone had experienced death just as he had. Though, he mused, staring at his hands, he was probably not the murderer.

Harry was trembling, his face white with tightly controlled fury. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it," Lelouch turned away as Harry was called up to the desk, given a pink note, and sent to McGonagall. His violet eyes were intense. _There are some things people don't understand, Harry. If you get too caught up, people will shun you._

* * *

Lelouch sat in the Great Hall, poking at the strange food. It was apparently called toad-in-the-hole. Who named their food such a ridiculous name? It was actually not that bad either.

By now, practically the whole school knew of the Potter- Umbridge affair as it was dubbed. The whispers were actually quite loud, as if they _wanted_ the Boy Who Lived to start shouting again.

The Potter trio were whispering again. Hermione stood and Ron and Harry followed suit. People stared at them as they wove their way out of the Hall. Lelouch stood and left as well. There was a lot of homework to be done. Homework that had to do with the Knights. Tonight, he needed a report from Karen to see what the situation was. He hurried out of the Hall and up the stairs, ignoring the shocked stares of Harry's group whom he had just passed.

He went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory two at a time and rummaged around his trunk. There, he found the cell phone he had brought. Cell phones and electronics didn't work at Hogwarts but Lelouch's cell phone had been specially modified. He speed dialed a number and waited as the call rang.

Harry stared in confusion. His eyes narrowed.

"I bet Lelouch doesn't even believe me," he mutter bitterly. Hermione shot him a sharp glance.

"That's a perfectly horrid thing to say," she said sharply.

"Well, it's true!" Harry retorted. He glared at his shoes.

"No one believes me except you guys and Dumbledore. Everyone thinks I'm a liar,"

"That's not true Harry," Hermione cut in hurriedly. She elbowed Ron.

"Yeah, mate!" Ron said quickly. "It's not like _everybody_ thinks you're a liar," the trio had almost made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, right," Harry and Ron made their way to their room to get their homework. They were doing it with Hermione in the common room.

Imagine their surprise at seeing Lelouch talk into a cell phone. It was in fluid Japanese, his voice dipping and curving around the syllables. He sounded like a different person.

"Who were you talking to?" Harry asked suspiciously. Lelouch turned around and unhurriedly put the cell phone back into his trunk.

"A friend back in Japan," he said smoothly. Too smoothly.

"Cell phones don't work at Hogwarts,"

Lelouch shrugged. "I specially modified mine,"

"Oh?" Harry was practically glaring daggers at him. "Maybe. You changed the subject back in DADA, did you not like the way we were talking about your precious master? Or that Umbridge claimed he 'didn't exist'?" his voice was getting shriller and shriller but he didn't care.

"So what? You're calling a friend, you say? Or is it one of your Death Eater cronies," he took a menacing step towards the violet-eyed boy. Lelouch was unfazed.

"I'd like to point out some errors of yours," he said, smiling. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"First of all, I am Britannian, therefore any little struggle you have with Lord Whatever-his-name-is is no concern of mine.

"Second, I don't even know who this…" here he paused. "Was it Cedar? I don't even know who this 'Cedar' is.

"Third," here his eyes narrowed. "I find it rather irksome that you are poking your nose into my business, which I remind you, is no business of yours. Your little prejudices against me are rather irritating. Do you have proof that I am a Death Eater?" he smirked at the rather shocked look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"You know, I read a book about Death Eaters." he said thoughtfully. He looked at the boys. "Would you like to search my body for a Dark Mark?" he said mockingly." He glared at the two.

"I would appreciate it if you minded your own business and stopped with this 'Everybody hates me' mentality. It is rather childish of you to behave this way, Boy Who Lived," he said coldly. "Good night," he said before stalking out of the room.

"Well. That didn't go well," Ron remarked. Harry said nothing but gathered his things and stormed out of the room, Ron at his heels.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to the reviewers!

ZeroPanda; Sandanio ; Geck09 ; Misting Rain; .rain; Kiseki no Tenshi; LeLoUcH Fan Girl ; xXxShiniXKazexXx ; moonlightskymist ; hamohero moonyazu9 ; A Mermaid Water Spirit; You'reHot; akatsuki ryuu948; chipfairy; ddarkestangel hypenchantress; Kuroda Chiaki; kuyoki1789; rin1782; and ..

Thanks so much for reviewing!

~aznprincessali


	6. History of the Royal Britannian Family

Lelouch walked along the seemingly infinite number of hallways. The verbal battle between him and Harry had started a deep burning anger inside of him and he needed to cool down and regain his composure. He could feel it already; the feeling of logic and order replacing the chaos and fury his mind had been a few minutes ago.

He looked around him and found that in his fury, he had absentmindedly made his way to the library. He let a small sigh escape, gently threading his fingers through his hair before entering. He supposed his subconscious must've been telling him something.

He strode down the rows of books, unfazed by the piercing hawk-like eyes of Madam Pince. He let his fingers trail idly down the spines of the books until his violet eyes alighted on one that stood out to him from all the rest.

_The History of the Royal Britannian Family. _

He felt himself hesitate for a moment. Just a moment, the indifferent composure he had worked to keep up for all his life faltered just a tiny bit. Too many memories. Too many.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. Gone was the uncertainty and the mask of indifference back in place. Steeling himself, he pulled the book out and brought it to Madam Pince. It was high time he faced his past anyways.

Madam Pince looked carefully at the slender boy in front of her with cold, calculating eyes. He was different. He was like another Hermione, yet cold and elegant, and getting good grades without any apparent effort. She peered at the book he was sliding across her desk to be checked out.

_The History of the Royal Britannian Family. _She supposed it was because he was Britannian but she asked anyways.

"Any particular reason you're checking out this book?" Lelouch looked surprised, but it was carefully hidden away in the depths of his eyes.

He feigned nonchalance. "I'm Britannian yet I don't know a thing about the rulers of my country. I saw this book and thought I'd read up on it." he lied smoothly.

Madam Pince regarded him closely. "This book hasn't been checked out for years." she remarked as she began to process of checking out the book. Lelouch nodded thoughtfully.

She looked out him shrewdly. "Again I ask if there is a particular reason." Lelouch smiled thinly.

_I want to know what they saw. And whether it is true or not. _

"Not really."

_Liar. _And then.

_When haven't I been?_

Harry was still fuming. He could barely keep his mind on the foot of parchment that McGonagall had assigned on the principles of transfiguration. All efforts of Ron and Hermione to reason with him had gone to waste and he was still angry.

Halfway through his piece of crap essay, he heard someone come in and he turned around, expecting to see Seamus or Dean or Neville and was met with the elegant, indifferent face of one Lelouch Lamperouge.

He snarled, glaring at Lelouch as a reminder that Lelouch was, by no means, forgiven.

Lelouch turned cool, unreadable violet eyes in his direction. He could care less whether or not he had Harry's forgiveness. He was, however, curious about Harry's predicament.

"I've heard, Harry, that you've gotten a detention with Umbridge."

Harry scowled. "What? Come to gloat about it now?" Lelouch was unfazed.

"I was merely curious and a bit concerned but you're decidedly…pigheaded, for lack of a better word." Lelouch brought a finger to his chin, contemplating his words before leaving, conveniently missing the scathing glare directed at his retreating back.

He made his way to a lone chair before sitting down and opening the book to the first page, the introduction.

_It is my pleasure to record, in this book, the most wonderful history of the Royal Britannian Family. Our rulers have been most kind and we have been further expanding our territory – _

Lelouch scoffed. The book was written by an absolute suck-up to the Royal Britannian Family. He thought his title in his head, _Lelouch vi Britannia_. Shaking his head, he turned to the contents and located the chapter on the time about he and his mother.

_Sadly, after the death of his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, the 11__th__ prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia turned his back on the kindness of his father, the 99__th__ emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles vi Britannia, and was exiled along with his sister Nunally. _

_ The young prince slandered his father with accusations over his unconcern with the death of his mother and the crippling of his younger sister. Of course, his accusations were just slander. Charles vi Britannia loved Lelouch, his mother, and Nunally and for some reason, Lelouch could not understand—_

He slammed the book closed with all the force and hatred he could muster. And when he left the room, Harry met his eyes for just a moment.

Never had he seen the violet eyes so intense and full of hatred and vengeance.

* * *

This is very short because, though I wanted to write more, some people were concerned that this story was going to be discontinued.

5 words.

**THIS WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUED. **If I want to discontinue this story, I will tell you so.

Anyways, over the concern about the times not matching up, there is NO way I can change the story NOW to reflect the times so accept that this is _fanfiction_ and not meant to be _serious. _

Again, THANKS FOR REVIEWING, for all of you who did anyways ^^ thank you, your reviews reminded me to keep writing. There is still some more that I've already written, but I'll save that for next time.

KEEP REVIEWING!

~aznprincessali


	7. Curiosity Kills the Cat

"…I think he's angry about something." Harry told Hermione and Ron. He had just told them about Lelouch's angry departure.

"Blimey! He's usually so….I dunno…apathetic…" Ron said.

* * *

Lelouch climbed into his bed, shutting the curtains so that it was nice and dark. He sat, cross-legged on the bed spread, taking deep breaths to calm himself. His violet eyes narrowed in anger and hate. Charles vi Britannia needed to pay. And he would be the one to make him do so.

* * *

The trio walked carefully over to the place Lelouch had been sitting in before he had stormed off. A book was just lying there, sitting innocently. _The History of the Royal Britannian Family_, the cover read in elegant gold script. The book itself was leather bound, made to last a long time.

Harry picked it up and casually flipped to the introduction.

_It is my pleasure to record, in this book, the most wonderful history of the Royal Britannian Family. Our rulers have been most kind and we have been further expanding our territory – _

"Blimey! What a suck-up!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes and began flipping through the book. A word caught his eye. Lelouch.

He turned back to the page and began reading, Ron and Hermione leaning over his shoulder.

_Lelouch vi Britannia was the son of the almighty Emperor of Britannia, Charles vi Britannia (see page 362 for more information) and the late Imperial Consort Marianne. He was the eleventh prince of Britannia and seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne. Lelouch was a prodigy and a master of strategy at a young age. Had he not been exiled for slandering his Majesty, the great Emperor of Britannia, he would've become a great general to the Britannian Empire. Perhaps he –_

* * *

Lelouch sat up in bed. The book! He had foolishly left it on the table in his anger. He sighed and got up again, going down the stairs to retrieve his book.

He was met with the sight of the trio bending intently over the book. _That _book. The one that _slandered_ his name and barely passed over his beloved mother's death and his darling sister's crippling. The one that _dared_ defend his father.

He stalked over and tore the book from Harry's grasp who glared only to recoil at the angry glint in Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch calmly put the book down in a way that belied his innate anger. The book sat there innocently and Lelouch tore his eyes away, swearing it was mocking him.

"Er…you left this on the table." Harry said uncertainly.

"I noticed." Lelouch said icily.

"It looked interesting so we…uh…"Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh?" Lelouch's voice was now cold and mocking. "And what did you hope to see?"

"Well…um…you looked really angry when you left so we decided to see what you were so upset about. We were worried." Ron said.

Lelouch's violet eyes were bright with an almost _malicious _glint. "Oh? And right after you accused me of being with Voldemort? Now you're worried about me?"

Ron flinched at the name and Hermione gasped.

"Pathetic. Scared of a name." Lelouch sneered. "That's what you are. Pathetic."

"What's wrong with friends being worried about each other?" Hermione whined.

Lelouch rounded on her, violet eyes intense. "_Friends_," he spat, "don't accuse each other of being allied with their worst enemy!"

Hermione flinched under the penetrating gaze. "Lelouch…we…"

Lelouch stared at her. "So? What did you find?"

"Er…we only read about your namesake, Lelouch vi Britannia…" Harry faltered again as Lelouch's gaze sharpened and narrowed even further.

"Don't ever go through my things again." was all he said before he left the room.

* * *

Sorry! This was a short update because I wanted to get this out before school started again. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it and if I have any typos, please review or PM me so I can change them.

Thanks to the reviewers!

deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover;panda-ryuu-chan;kamikayze;Serpent's Ballet;Crystal Lilac;Loella ;xxGurenxx ;ZeroPanda;anime lover5575;hpenchantress;OBSERVER01;chipfairy;.rain;meselfi;373;unknownxXxperson;Furionknight;Thorfaxdragonkin;Cheza the Flower Maiden

Note: If I missed you and you reviewed, please tell me so I can add you to the list :)

THANK YOU AND REVIEW!

~aznprincessali


End file.
